i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Wei
| Image =Fang-wei.jpg | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Prince Wei | Titles = Shield of the Fang Clan | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = (twice killed) Reincarnated | KilledBy = Meng Hao (first death) | Cod = Double suicide (first death) Decapitation (2nd death) | Age = 300+ (first appearance) 3000+ | Species =Human | Gender =Male | Hair =Black | Eye = | Spouse = | Family =Fang Xiushan (father) Fang Heshan (grandfather) | Friend =Meng Hao (rival) | Enemy = | Master = Fang Yanxu | Disciple = | Ally =Fang Tongtian | Other = | Occupation =Chosen of the Fang Clan Eternal Guardian of the Fang Clan | Affiliation = Fang Clan Medicine Immortal Sect | Sect = Medicine Immortal Sect | Universe =Vast Expanse | VastExpanse =Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea =Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet =East Victory | Region = | Location = | Bloodline = Allheaven Bloodline | Cultivation =True Immortal w/ 98 Immortal Meridians (last mentioned) Approx. Ancient Realm (last seen) | Essence = | Combat =241 Immortal Meridians w/ nirvana fruits (last mentioned) | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Information needed | Manhua = | Book = 6 , | Appearsin = | Quotation =I am Fang Wei, Chosen of the Fang Clan. If your purpose in possessing me is to sow chaos in the Fang Clan, then I would rather... allow the bad to be destroyed with the good, and die together with you! | Speaker =Fang Wei to Fang Clan's Sixth Patriarch in possession of his soul | Book# = 6 | Chapter# = 998 | Introduction =''Fang Wei'' is a chosen of the Fang Clan. He became the number one chosen after Meng Hao was brought to Planet South Heaven, and eventually become the strongest of the Chosen in the Ninth Mountain and Sea, until Meng Hao rose to prominence. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background =He is a member of the Fang Clan and is from the second immediate bloodline of the clan. He is the most prominent of the Ninth Mountain and Sea's brightest Chosen and is thus feared as a consequence. After the upheavals within the clan, he would ultimately be given the role of being the clan's Shield with Meng Hao as its Sword. | History = Prior to Book 1 During Meng Hao's first life, he was known to bully Fang Wei. The latter never retaliated, often suffering in silence. He, however, seemed to harbor grudges against Meng Hao that originated from their childhood days. Book 6 When Meng Hao first came back to the Fang Clan, Fang Wei tried to use his influence to steal Meng Hao's immortal cave, medicinal pills, and, even, his Nirvana fruits. This earned him Meng Hao's rebuke. During the East Sun Ascension, Meng Hao and Fang Wei competed to see who reached the highest point the fastest, which Fang Wei lost earning him a punch from Meng Hao that him all the way down to the ground. Afterwards, he could only grudgingly watch as Meng Hao reached the sun, attained a True Saint Fleshly Body, and gained enlightenment from the sun. During his Immortal tribulation, Fang Wei opened 98 immortal meridians , which was the highest of all the chosen, with the exception of Zhou Shui, a disciple of Ancient Daoist Rite Temple, and Meng Hao. After watching Meng Hao open 123 immortal meridians and reaching the great circle of immortal realm, Meng Hao became the devil in Fang Wei's heart, which could cause his cultivation to stop, unless he defeated Meng Hao. During his fight with Meng Hao, Fang Wei opened a total of 241 immortal meridians using a variety of different methods, such as the Yellow Springs Dao and Meng Hao's nirvana fruits. After being defeated by Meng Hao, the Sixth Patriarch tried to takeover Fang Wei's body, which Fang Wei resisted allowing Meng Hao to put a stop to him and severely injuring the Sixth Patriarch along with him by using One Thought Stellar Transformation. After the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch returned, he used a technique to bring all the loyalists back to life, which included Fang Wei. Afterwards, Fang Yanxu, the patriarch of the Medicine Immortal Sect, took Fang Wei with him to the Medicine Immortal Sect to become his successor and become the "Shield" of the current generation with Meng Hao being the "Sword". Book 8 He died during the war with the 33 Heavens and the Immortal God Continent, living up to his name as a "Shield" up until his very last breath. He was one of the multitude who fought valiantly, wrecking havoc on the battlefield before finally dying. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:90 - 99 Immortal Merdians Category:Chosen Category:True Immortal Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fang Clan/Characters Category:Planet East Victory/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Immortal Realm Category:Allheaven bloodline Category:Four Great Clans/Characters Category:Allheaven Clans/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters